More Than Words
by WhiteTigerLilly
Summary: This is a series of random one-shot song fics. Mostly cute couples but also, life and family. Enjoyable read. Please read and review! constructive critiques appreciated : C1. I K LOVEfluff C2. Sango and her babies. May add other chapters....
1. More Than Words

More Than Words

More Than Words

A One-Shot Song-Fic by Josie Marie

This one is dedicated to all my readers. The ones who kept coming back delayed chappie after delayed chappie! Especially Becca-Chan who is still waiting for me to FINISH my 20 year project Rin's Revenge… Which never turned out like it was supposed to originally. I wuv you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha OR More Than Words.

Kagome bit a nail and scowled. Who did he think he was any way? So what if she was temporarily deaf? Nobody had the right to make it her fault they'd lost the demon they were after. It was just another mission! After the last youkai screeched so loud to deafen her, he'd become a total jerk. Weak this, humans that! How dare he make her feel like this! Kagome looked up at the branches of the Goshinboku. Inuyasha sat cross legged cursing through his teeth. He looked at her.

"Keh, What are you looking at!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. Reading lips was harder than she had thought. 'quarter yule o king at…' How was she supposed to understand him if he kept spouting off at the mouth instead of giving her time to read his words? Rolling her eyes, she hugged her knees up to her chest. He was never the understanding type. He only seemed to see things through his point of view. Kagome rested her chin down on her knees.

The world was a different place when everything was quiet. She was stuck in a mostly observational mode. She noticed much more. For example, the way Sango would watch Miroku sleep. She would lie down facing wherever he was. Kagome swore she could she Sango's eyes rising and falling with Miroku's respirations. Another thing she noticed was the way Inuyasha's muscles tensed up the slightest bit when she was on his back. She never really got too many chances to get close, yet she noticed how he tapped his left foot when she was sitting particularly close to him.

Lately Inuyasha had been following Kagome everywhere she would go. She would leave to go for a walk and he would go stalking after her. She guessed it was to protect her, but even then, his walking beside her made her wonder. She'd wonder about all the times he'd hugged her or the one kiss they'd shared months back.

For her, that kiss had opened up a can of worms that she was struggling to keep a cap on. 'What does it mean for you?' She'd struggled to keep her emotions at bay. Sometimes it made her wonder what it meant for Inuyasha. He always pushed her away when she got to close. Except… Except for that one moment when his youkai half fell back and he'd softened for a moment, letting himself press into her kiss.

Saying I love you,

Is not the words I want to hear from you.

It's not that I want you

not to say, but if you only knew.

How easy it would be to show me how you feel.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and slowed down. He stopped and turned. His features softly lined by the setting sun. She wanted to ask something. So maybe this 'not able to hear' bit would be good. She wouldn't have to hear him if he went off on a rant and she wouldn't feel pressed in his silence because she was already deaf.

"Listen. Don't say anything or stop me because I can't hear what you say anyhow." She moved closer so that she was facing him face to face. "What do you want? I mean out of this whole thing? What will happen when all of this is over and I'm stuck with a bow, a few arrows and a broken heart? I don't know how this will end, but I know how I feel. Sometimes I wonder what you feel. Is everything just an 'I'll protect you'? Or… Do you genuinely care about me? What am I to you? What will I be? And… will you ever show me how you feel?" She looked up at Inuyasha. His expression was hidden. His head down and his hair falling just so, so that she couldn't see his face. "I don't need to hear it. But you could at least show me so I don't keep up hoping you'll let me in."

More than words,

Is all you have to do to make it real.

Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me

Coz, I'd already know.

Inuyasha turned, wordless and continued down the same path they had walked for days now. He didn't know what to say. Not that she wanted him to say anything anyhow. Kagome's heart clenched. He'd turned his back… Did that mean rejection? Was that just his way of pushing her away like he always had?

Kagome followed after him, slow in pace. She would rather stay confused forever than feel rejection. But still it hurt that he had turned away. A solitary tear slid half down her cheek.

What would you do if my heart was torn in two

More than words to show you feel

That your love for me is real

Kagome rushed forward wrapping her arms around him from behind. Inuyasha inhaled, the smell of tears reaching into him.

What would you say if I took those words away

Then you couldn't make things new

Just by saying I love you

He turned in her arms. Kagome had half expected him to push her. But he didn't. Inuyasha pulled her closer into the hug. "Inuyasha, I…"

More than words

No words passed his lips only a soft sigh. He shook his head. And she let out a sob. Kagome felt like this was his admittance of his rejection. Her arms dropped from the hug. She tried to step back, but he didn't let her budge. He looked down directly into her eyes. "Keh, baka! Do I have to say I love you for you to realize it?" He gently reached her rose tinted cheeks to wipe the tears from under her eyes.

Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand

All you have to do is close your eyes

And just reach out your hands and touch me

Hold me close don't ever let me go

Inuyasha leaned down pressing a most gentle kiss on her forehead. He grabbed her hand a continued walking.

More than word is all I ever needed you to know

Then you wouldn't have to say you love me

Coz I'd already know

Kagome stopped. Moving closer to him she leaned up on tip toes and placed a kiss on his lips.

What would you do if my heart was torn in two

More than words to show you feel

That your love for me is real

What would you say if I took those words away

Then you couldn't make things new

Just by saying I love you

"Don't say anything… I can't hear you any how. No matter what Inuyasha, I'll never leave you. I love you. You don't even have to say it. Just show me. Show me _more than words_." Kagome looked up at him. He was crying. She kissed his tears.

Letting his lips find hers, they kissed. The orange glowing sun, shone its' last beautiful rays on their kissing forms.

_**More than words**_


	2. In My Arms

**In My Arms**

A song fic by Josie Marie

This story is Sango centric so other names will not be used.

Sango felt a familiar pressure. Inside of her, life was yearning to come into the world. She could see the trail the baby made along her belly when he moved his hands and feet. It was time. Time for another life that she could love and treasure, to enter the world.

The elder woman coached her and she waited. Waited for the feeling to bear down, waited for her little boy, and finally he came. He cried, and she held him to her. The world was cold, and loud but she would protect him from it. She would keep him safe and warm.

She stared into the blue eyes that were so much like his fathers. She watched countless smiles grace his small face, at the sound of his sisters cooing. His father held him, smoothing the small curlicues from his ears.

Your baby blues  
So full of wonder  
Your Curly Que's  
Your contagious smile  
And as I watch  
You start to grow up  
All I can do is hold you tight  
Knowing

Clouds will rage in  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms

She world could be whatever it wanted to be. Sango would hold him close and nothing could make her let go. She looked at her daughters as they held his hands on either side. His little feet moving one after the other.

Her babies were growing. She remembered their first steps. Each of them. They are her babies. But even then her little girls were learning about the world. It wasn't perfect. It would never be...

Story books  
Are full of fairy-tales  
Of kings and queens  
And the bluest skies  
My heart is torn just in knowing  
You'll someday see  
The truth for lies

His feet now moved of their own will. He now toddled after things as he wished. Every scraped knee broke her heart. Every scary demon that popped out of the bushes made her remember that no matter what her baby boy and little girls would be safe in her arms.

Clouds will rage in  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms

She would teach them, but overall she would love them. They might not always believe the fairytales and they might fall, but she would always have open arms to console them.

Castles they might crumble  
Dreams may not come true  
Cause you are never all alone  
Cause I will always  
Always love you

Hey I  
Hey I  
Will love

Clouds will rage in  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms

In my arms

**Authors Notes:** This is a plotless drabble. It's just about Sangos' love and desire to protect her little ones. Please pardon any grammatical or spelling errors.

Also everyone love reviews so be kind and review tell me how pointless you though this was lol. OR tell me how cute and awwwwnesss it was!

PS this is canon!! Yaaay... ME! (too much of Suite Life's Brenda Song .)


End file.
